Elegost (The Lord of the Rings: Third Age)
The Character Summary: Elegost is from the Dunedain and so blessed with long life. Elegost at some point meet and became good friends with the Dwarf [[Hadhod]] and gained a map to find Moria from Elrond during one battle with some orcs he was injured, had the map of Moria ripped away from him by an orc and seperated from [[Hadhod]] soon after he joined up with [[Berethor]] and [[Idrial]] and found [[Hadhod]]. Name: Elegost, Dunedain Commander Origins: [[Middle Earth|The Lord of the Rings: Third Age]] Age: Physically 30’s actually could be way older as he is from the Dunedain so anywhere between 30-80’s Tiering Weaknesses Piercing attacks Lifting Strength: Human Striking Strength: Human Speed: Superhuman (Able to dodge arrows fired from bows and crossbows) Hypersonic (being able to dodge attacks from [[Durin’s Bane]]) Durability: Superhuman (Tank hits from Uruk Hai, they can rip flesh and crush skulls), Building (Tank hits from an Oliphants), Mountain (Tank hits from [[Durin’s Bane]]) Destructive Capability: Building to Multi City Block Range: 200+ meters Stamina: Superhuman can fight all day and night Tier: low ball Tier 2, high ball Tier 3 Low Ball Street, High Ball Mountain Equipment Gondorian Wool Fountain Guard Hood: A leather lined coat (armor 19) Minas Tirith Mithril Vambraces: The finest vambraces of Middle Earth (armor 27) Dunedain Scale Mail Hauberk: Meticulously crafted armor unrivalled in protection and mobility (armor 86) Dunedain Scale Mail Skirt: Finely crafted ancient Numenorian armor (armor 44) 3rd Age Mordor Orc Shortbow: A heavy composite bow made of horn and metal (Damage 171) 2nd Age Rivendell Brooch of Sanctuary: An ancient Elven heirloom given power by Elrond’s smiths Standard two handed long Sword Moveset '''Ranget Craft''' '''Creature Bane''': Ranged attack that does more damage to animals '''Arrow Furry''': Ranged attack that Allows him to Attack two enemies in one turn '''Blinding Shot''': Ranged attack that lowers accuracy of the target '''Draining Arrow''': Ranged attack that converts damage to HP '''Crippling Shot''': Ranged attack that slows down the foe '''Shield Piercing''': Ranged attack that lowers Melee defence of the target '''Pinning Shot''': Ranged attack that prevents counter attacking '''True Shot''': This is his strongest attack it’s so powerful that it shakes the very air and ground and continues to shake for a little bit after it connects. An arrow with light element is fired doing tremendous damage to an enemy '''Bow Craft''' '''Aimed Shot''': More powerful ranged attack '''Piercing Might''': Ranged attack that lowers Melee damage caused by an enemy '''Pierce Will''': Ranged attack that lowers spirit defence of the target '''Arrows of Sleep''': Ranged attack that puts the target to sleep for a short time '''Paralysing Shot''': Ranged attack that stops the foe from using any melee attacks for a short time '''Kingsfoil Grace''': Restores health to a party member over time '''Cursed Arrow''': Ranged attack that weakness foes Ranged attacks for a short time '''Flash Arrow''': Ranged attack that blinds all enemies reducing their melee and ranged accuracy '''Arrow Splinters''': Ranged attack that stops a foe from attacking from range for a short time '''Grace of Athelas''': Grants The party health regeneration '''Pierce Spirit''': Ranged attack that lowers magic damage caused by an enemy for a short time '''Northern Storm''': Summons a lightning storm that strikes all foes and deals heavy damage over time '''Fangorn Roots''': Ranged attack that completely immobilises a foe for a short time '''Passive''' '''Ranger Evade''': Gives him a chance to dodge an attack '''Dunedain Evasion''': Increases the chance of dodging '''Hands of the Bowman''': Increases dexterity which improves accuracy '''Ranger War Rally''': Increases the rate at which he gains momentum for his actions '''Spirit of the North''': Increases AP '''Frenzy''': Allows him to take two additional actions in his turn '''Blessing of Haste''': Allows him to take more actions in combat '''Sleep Volley''': Makes Arrows of Sleep affect all enemies '''Lingering Sleep''': Makes Arrows of Sleep last for the duration of the battle '''Crippling Might''': Increases Crippling Shots effectiveness '''Perfect Mode''' After the Perfect meter fills the party has access to summons this summons can not be dodged or avoided they always hit '''Arrow Volley''': Signals a deadly volley of arrows '''Lethal Clawing''': Summons a Warg to claw at the foe that will tear great wounds '''Terrible Bite''': Summons a Warg to bite the jugular of the enemy '''Fell Clawing''': Summons a Warg to slash with deadly effect '''Earth Barrage''': Summons an Ent to throw a massive bolder at the enemy stunning them '''Fangorn Bash''': Summons an Ent to smash the enemy with its limbs '''Roosts of Wrath''': Earth Spirits unleash smashing Ent roots on all opponents '''Spirit of Gwaihir''': Summons an eagle to do damage tot he enemy '''Banner of Elendil''': A damaging Light spirit attack that hurts and stuns all enemies Feats (Most of these battle feats are under MLVFG) Master Swordsman Master Marksman Very stout to Slashing attacks Can kill several trolls, Orcs and Uruk Hai Battled the Watcher in the Water twice (killed it second time) Helped [[Gandalf the White|Gandalf]] fight [[Durin’s Bane]] Defeated Grima Wormtongue Defeated Warg commander Sharku survived the siege of Helm’s Deep defeated Gothmog twice Survived being in Osgilliath after all the soldiers have fled battled and defeated the [[Witch King of Angmar]] twice killed 5 Oliphants battled against the Eye of Sauron (up for debate if they survived or died as the game doesn’t show you but the words from Gandalf implies that you live) Notable Wins Notable Losses Inconclusive